This invention relates to a computer system for presenting information highly relevant to an input physical amount, and an information presentation method using a computer system.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a design supporting apparatus using CAD, in which basic shape data associated with CAD model data is extracted, know-how data associated with the basic shape data is extracted, model data and the know-how data are associated with each other, and a degree of association between the model data and the know-how data is set.
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology of calculating, based on cooccurrence information of words constituting a document and a similarity of the words in view of linguistic features, relevance between the words.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a system for finding a target customer for a specific article from SFA information and a WEB access log and presenting the found target customer to a sales person.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-86476
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-222427
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-348682